creepypastafanfandomcom-20200213-history
SCP-2003
Item #: SCP-2003 Object Class: Thaumiel Special Containment Procedures: SCP-2003 is contained at Armed Site-47, a Type 4 Restricted Zone. In accordance with Type 4 protocols, personnel assigned to SCP-2003 research, security and maintenance must undergo expanded background check procedures, as well as successfully pass a Hoiberg-Kazawa Causality Questionnaire. Access to SCP-2003 itself is limited to XN-SHEPHERD project participants with prior approval from the Director of Site-47. All information regarding Determinative Sets, Elevated Probability Events, Designated Magnifier Individuals and the XN-SHEPHERD program is classified and accessible only by the Director of Site-47, O5-7, and those personnel read into SCP-2003 security protocols. Observations of designated indicator data deviating significantly from Determinative Set XN parameters are to be reported immediately to the Director of Site-47 and treated as a Level 5 "Existential Threat" Emergency Response Event. Description: SCP-2003 is an apparatus allowing a limited degree of travel to and from periods of time in advance of those encountered in the normal course of space-time as understood by mainstream science. SCP-2003 was designed and built by the Foundation over a 25-year period using technology derived from research into SCP-████, SCP-███, and SCP-████. While the technical capabilities and design specifications of SCP-2003 are well-documented and reproduceable if necessary, the scientific and anomalous principles behind its functionality are not understood at this time. Upon activation, SCP-2003 is capable of transporting a living entity contained within its central chamber to a point coterminous with its present location in physical space but located in a future time period. The amount of time into the future traveled by the subject is related to the amount of energy input into SCP-2003. An approximate estimate of 3500 kWh in order to send a subject seven months into the future has been documented; however, this relationship becomes unpredictable at higher energy levels. Subjects using SCP-2003 will exist in the time period to which they have traveled for a duration ranging between 15 and 38 weeks before spontaneously returning to the time period of origination at a point coterminous with their present location. For safety purposes, a secure location has been established for operatives to use while waiting for return to their time of origin. Operatives must report subsequent to experiencing 98 days after SCP-2003 activation. While SCP-2003 enables chronological travel for living subjects, the activation process has proven severely damaging to most types of animal and plant tissue. The only exception documented to date has been tissue related to the animal nervous system. As a result, personnel designated for SCP-2003 travel must be prepared accordingly (see additional documentation for details). Testing has shown that under current conditions, SCP-2003 remains functional and under Foundation control through December of 2348. Addendum 2003-A: General Results of SCP-2003 Research Initial deployment of SCP-2003 began in 1995, using modified personnel to observe future conditions and events. The purpose of these deployments was to confirm the nature of travel using SCP-2003, and if possible collect data allowing the Foundation to better mitigate future anomalous phenomena. The results of these initial exploratory missions demonstrated several crucial principles for understanding observation of future events: Data collected using SCP-2003 is imprecise. Early exploratory missions yielded copious amounts of data regarding what appeared to be future events. However, subsequent observation has established that these observations are not entirely predictive. For instance, while collected data allowed Foundation assets to prevent a major security breach of SCP-███ at Site-19 in 1997, a catastrophic earthquake originating off the coast of the Western United States (observed directly by several field agents using SCP-2003) failed to occur as predicted in 1999. As more data has been collected, meta-analysis has properly contextualized observations and has assigned a probability of occurrence for major events in the future. Certain individuals appear to affect causality disproportionately. As Foundation cataloguing of possible future events increased following the completion of more exploratory missions, certain events were deemed to be undesirable for the Foundation's mission. Early attempts to influence these events met with mixed success; while manipulation and/or elimination of some individuals achieved mission goals, other Foundation attempts to influence events failed to alter outcomes at all, even when several actors deemed to be essential were liquidated. Meta-analysis has determined that in some cases, the actions (or indeed very existence) of individuals with no discernible relation to major events, sometimes in regions thousands of kilometers away, have profound and immediate impacts on these events. Since this discovery, research staff has maintained a database of these individuals. Few cohesive "futures" are tolerable to the continued beneficial existence of humanity. While observed conditions exhibit a tendency towards variation upon each exploratory mission, a number of loosely consistent "timelines" have been observed, cataloged in Foundation databases as Determinative Sets. Most Determinative Sets consist of a collective future that either renders Earth unsuitable for human civilization (and in some cases life in total), or results in conditions directly inimical to the well-being of most of humanity. The reasons for the relative paucity of long-term survival scenarios, if any exist, are unknown at this time, as is any connection to the steadily-increasing observation of anomalous phenomena documented across the Foundation. Due to the nature of SCP-2003's effects on human anatomy, special preparations must be made in order to properly outfit personnel for chronological travel in a condition suitable for both survival and ability to carry out mission objectives. Because of the sensitive nature of tasks necessary during SCP-2003 missions, D-Class have been deemed unsuitable subjects. Preference for SCP-2003 subject recruitment is to be given to personnel nearing or past official retirement age. In cases where personnel have been diagnosed with terminal illness that does not impair neurological or cerebrospinal function, preference may also be granted. Personnel volunteering for SCP-2003 travel are to be moved to the Tier VI pay scale for the duration of their assignment; any survivors are entitled to an Elevated Benefits Package distributed through normal clandestine channels. Prior to outfitting, selected personnel are to undergo extended sensory deprivation training, concurrent with training in simulated environments analogous to those experienced by occupants of the XX890-V Life Function and Observation (LFO) system. During this period, personnel must undergo a prophylactic course of antidepressants and antipsychotics as overseen by medical staff. Upon completion of training regimens, personnel are to have all brain tissue, nerves, and associated nervous system structures surgically removed and transplanted into the XX890-V LFO system. All usable organs are to be harvested afterward per medical protocols. Current guidelines authorize the XX890-V LFO system and occupant for four uses of SCP-2003. When not engaged on missions, personnel are to be kept in an induced coma state, concurrent with research establishing 18 months as the median time period before communications and feedback from XX890-V LFO occupants become agitated and incomprehensible. The nature of the XX890-V LFO system is to remain classified and accessible only to senior personnel. Addendum 2003-C: Overview of XN-SHEPHERD Program MEMORANDUM TO: Armed Site-47 Director ██-███ ████████ FROM: O5-7 RE: DETERMINATIVE SET XN ██-███, Up to this point, all attempts at future intervention using SCP-2003 have been limited in scope and scattershot in nature. I have seen the wisdom in this approach; it is informed by painstaking contingency planning and risk/benefit evaluation. The last 18 months of reports, however, have promise if we are bold enough to seize the initiative. We may have found a way out, here. The price, though. There's always a price. As you well know. Consider this note an official change in policy. As of today, all efforts at intervention are now aimed at bringing about and preserving XN. Designated Magnifier Individuals associated with XN are to be protected from undue interference at the expense of all other priorities. In particular, Nuru Diagne must be allowed to die in the manner most observations have predicted for her. If anything at all changes in that regard, make it happen. I trust that you're familiar enough with the rest of the Determinative Sets to understand why we're going this way. One more thing: All communications, and I mean all, with anyone outside of Site-47 are to be cleared and routed through my office. - █████ Addendum 2003-D: Listing of Known Determinative Sets Preferred Option: Other Documented Determinative Sets: Category:SCP Foundation